


Don't- With My Love.

by tawncat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, I mean not directly but still., Innocent Harry, It's got some fluff I promise, It's his song, Louis is only kinda up for it, Louis is somewhat of a hopeless romantic, M/M, Solo Artist Harry, Solo Artist Louis, but only in the beginning, don't, harry sleeps around, harry/original male character - Freeform, he's a sound guy, mentions of nick/harry, not very important but still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawncat/pseuds/tawncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a written version of Don't by Ed Sheeran.</p><p>Or the one where Harry and Louis are solo artists and Harry sleeps around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't- With My Love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard Don't by Ed Sheeran, I encourage you to listen to it now or shit's about to get confusing.  
> Also I changed all the female pronouns to male because Harry has a dick.

_I met this guy late last year, he said "don't you worry if I disappear."_

_I told him "I'm not really looking for another mistake."_

_I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait._

 

Louis hadn't really been to any big Hollywood parties before- probably because he was so new to all of this. Or because he's a Brit. His stomach was a bit uneasy, but it was for the best really. Or at least, that's what Louis lead himself to believe. It had taken the bouncer a good 5 minutes to find his name, and then still asked for identification, but that was normal right? Louis made his way over to the bar immediately, reasoning that a bit of liquor would calm the nerves and make him less awkward amidst all the A List fame. He was practically breathing it in, five hundred dollar perfumes that would only be worn twice. Thousand dollar after shaves that literally smelled like his garden back home. A hand dropped on his shoulder, making the boy jump. A taller male stood next to him at the bar, quite handsome, Louis thinks. Curls that were either brown or black, he really couldn't tell in this lighting, and dimples that were shinning through like little moons.

"Harry Styles," the stranger drawled out slowly. An Englishman like himself, Louis was sure this guy wasn't an A List. Hell, he'd never seen him before.

"Hey. 'm Louis Tomlinson. Did you want something?" Louis inquired. You don't just touch a stranger for nothing right? Or maybe you do. He's not too sure about the customs of the setting.

"Gin and lemon?" Harry smirked. _Oh._ Louis didn't mean it in the literal sense, but Harry seemed to be a straight shooter. His smile faltered a bit, hand falling off Louis' shoulder. Louis' face probably said it all. He should be an actor really.

"No look see, I'm not legal. Not here at least, so if you buy me a drink- look I'll give you money for it," Harry explained. Louis nodded slowly, as a twenty was placed in his hand, too much probably. Not that Harry seemed like the type to be strapped on cash. Louis paid the bartender for Harry's drink, and got his own as well. Harry's seemed to be gone as quickly as it arrived and he had pulled Louis to the dance floor before he'd finished half his beer. Louis wasn't much the dancer, but Harry didn't really seem to be dancing as much as grinding. Which made Louis even more awkward. His mind flooded with thoughts of people noticing and judging, but no one seemed to care. Harry being at the top of list Don't Care. So Louis, let some of his inhibitions go, allowing music to take over and focus on the beautiful boy in front of him.  _Chocolate curls._ Louis deduced under the flashing lights.  _Definitely chocolate._

As the night when on, and the songs got sexier, Harry stayed attached to Louis. Which he definitely didn't mind, until the taller boy started biting at his neck. Louis didn't want the publicity of a scandalous night out with some bloke he'd never met. But granted, Harry  _was_ attractive and his sisters  _did_ teach him how to cover love bites with make up. So why not? Over as quickly as it started, Harry began to walk away. This seemed to be a thing with him. Louis followed behind, wanting an explanation. Harry stopped and noticed.

"Don't you worry if I disappear," he said, "I'll find you again."

Louis shook his head, "'m not really looking for another mistake." Harry just smirked and walked off.

\--

Ringing up Grimmy had been on his mind since last night when Harry wandered off to seduce more people, probably. So Louis did just that. The lad knew nearly everyone (and had shagged about half of them, all guys of course) so Harry Styles was probably on the list.

"Tommo! How are ya?" Nick bellowed. Louis pulled the phone from his ear, the aspirin hadn't kicked in yet and his hangover was deadly.

"No shouting Grimmy. I have a question. You know a Harry Styles?" he wondered, rubbing his head. Even speaking hurt.

"You've met Styles? You didn't get with him, did you?" The tone had suddenly changed to fairly serious, which left Louis thinking the worst.

"Nearly. 've got some nasty bites, but then he wandered off," Louis explained, touching each darkening bruise as if it was a button to retrieve a memory.

"He's trouble mate. You've gotten yourself in now, and good luck getting out."

That's all Louis needed to hear.

 

_But then I jump right in, a week later returned._

_I reckon he was only looking for a lover to burn._

_But I gave him my time, for two or three nights,_

_then I put it on pause until the moment was right._

 

As much as Grimmy's warning floated through Louis' brain, he just wanted more of Harry. A bit of a hopeful romantic, as Louis likes to call himself. Hopeful that maybe he'd see Harry again. Hopeful that maybe they'd have a connection. Hopeful that maybe Harry could be his unregretable mistake. Hopeful that Harry was worth that.

And if you put these things out into the universe, it hears you. Lord almighty does it hear you, and you shall receive.

\--

"Louis Tomlinson. Of all the people I thought I'd see," Harry laughed. Louis flinched a bit.

"Small world," he mumbled.

"I told you I'd find you," Harry said. He'd lowered his voice, so only Louis was allowed to hear. The outcome was raw, slow and gravely and sent chills down Louis' spine that he wanted to feel again, and again, and again.

_I reckon he's only looking for a lover to burn._

"Catch up, yea?" Harry smiled, handing Louis his phone, a new contact opened.

"It's been a week," Louis deadpanned.

"Awh, Tomlinson don't be like that," Harry pouted. Louis decided that pouting looked good on Harry, and as much as he wanted to make it continue, the universe was giving him his shot, and he'd be damned if he didn't take it. Louis grabbed Harry's phone and typed in his information, taking a photo with a very skeptical face to set as a contact ID before handing it back.

"My flat tonight, if you're not doing anything," Louis said, as Harry entered his information. The taller boy nodded.

"Send me your address babe and I'll be over," Harry murmured, walking off once again.

\--

They'd spent a good two or three nights together, and Louis was surprised to find himself learning things about Harry. He's eighteen, two years younger than Louis, no wonder the boy can't buy his own drinks. He has an older sister, Gemma. He's from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. He can bake. He's a singer, just as Louis is. They watched some films, and ordered Chinese take-away. Nothing went any farther than making out and heavy petting, but that's all Louis really needed to know that now wasn't the time. He had Harry's mobile, and vice versa, so it's not like he couldn't ever contact the boy. Or maybe the universe would bring them together when Harry was ready. Louis liked to believe in the universe, he really did. And it hadn't failed him yet.

 

_I went away for months until our paths crossed again._

_He told me "I was never looking for a friend, maybe you could swing by my room around ten?_

_Baby bring a lemon and a bottle of gin._

_We'll be in between the sheets till the late AM._

_Baby if you wanted me you should have just said."_

_He's singing, ah la mmh la la._

 

 It's been about six months since Louis and Harry had last seen each other, or even interacted really. Neither bothered to text the other, and while Harry wasn't phased by that at all, Louis had expected at least something. They were friends right? Strangers don't just make sexual advances and dash do they? Well, they  _do_ but Harry isn't a stranger. Louis knows a lot about him. Things Harry'd told him when they spent a few nights together, oh so long ago, and then there were the things Louis looked up. Googled. Yes, Louis Tomlinson has in fact googled Harry Styles. No shame. (Okay so Louis has a little bit of shame but it's more of secret embarrassment.) Which is why he was so surprised to see Harry walking about the same market as Louis. Hood pulled up, sunglasses on, making some serious eye contact with the concrete. Just like him. Being in the same situation, Louis decided that the universe has one again worked in his favour, and he had stumbled upon Harry Styles because the boy was a changed man.

"Hey, haven't seen you in ages," Louis whispered, bumping Harry's shoulder with his own. The boy jumped nearly two feet straight up.

"Jesus fuck Louis, you can't sneak up on people like that," he sighed, placing his hand on his chest.

"Oops. Too late now," Louis laughed quietly. He thought, if he was going to get a chance to ask Harry why he never rang, now was as good a time as ever. "Aha, Styles, you uh, you never rang after that few days."

Harry looked confused. "So?"

"So, we're friends aren't we? Friends ring friends," Louis explained slowly, as if Harry wasn't going to catch on. But he did, oh hell did he. And his reasoning wasn't what Louis could have fathomed in his wildest dreams.

"I was never looking for a friend, maybe you could swing by my room around ten?" he proposed. Louis was at a loss for words, not that Harry gave him a chance to speak any. "Baby bring a lemon and a bottle of gin. We'll be in between the sheets till the late AM." Harry stuck a small note, probably an address, and a twenty in Louis's coat pocket. A bit dumbfounded and lustful, Louis nodded, biting his lip.

"Baby if you wanted me you should have just said," Harry murmured before walking off. Louis could hear him singing quietly to himself as he wandered away, _"Ah la mmh la la."_ and that tune stayed stuck in his head the rest of the day, but there wasn't anything he could do now except buy gin and lemon and meet Harry at his.

So he did.

\--

Louis isn't the type of person to have a lot of regrets. Although he is the type of person to have a lot of things he should regret. Like dropping out to become a singer. Or moving to a new continent to further pursue that dream. But all those things worked out well, so why not add Harry Styles to that list. In fact, Harry Styles was at the top of Louis' list Do Not Regret. That night in particular. The way Harry had only gotten them slightly intoxicated, and not drunk enough to forget the whole night. Louis thanks god for that. The way Harry touched Louis, his finger tips leaving sparks in the trail. His lips making white hot brands against Louis' tanned skin. The way Harry trailed his fingers over each and every one of Louis' tattoos, making a stardust trail under his skin. The way every time was drastically different from the last, but not in a horrible way. Louis liked to think about how they'd go from have slow passionate sex, The 1975 playing as filler in the background,  to having rough, needy sex, music still playing but no one could hear it. It was like heaven on earth for a night. But Harry wasn't an angel, Louis wasn't stupid enough to believe that, but he was stupid enough to let the devil enter the gates carrying the promise not to fuck around with Louis' love.

 

_Don't- with my love._

_That heart is so cold, all over my arm._

_I don't wanna know that, babe._

_Don't- with my love._

_I told him, he knows._

_Take aim and reload._

_I don't wanna know that, babe._

_Ah la mmh la la._

 

\--

 

_For a couple weeks I only want to see him._

_We drink away the days with a take-away pizza._

_Before a text message was the only way to reach him._

_Now he's staying at my place and loves the way I treat him._

 

His life revolves around Harry. It really truly does. And Louis couldn't be more grateful.

Harry didn't have a place in LA, and had just been couch surfing and staying in hotels for the past few months. Louis happen to have an extra room and a longing to spend days upon days with the lad. So he invited Harry to stay with him for as long as he needed- or perminately, if that's what he wanted to do.

_"Where's your flat Harry, let me walk you," Louis offered. Red splashed Harry's cheeks, dimples vanishing._

_"Oh, I'm staying in a hotel tonight," he stuttered. Louis' smile faltered, but didn't fade. Just because Harry was only in town for tonight, or a few days, didn't mean he and Louis couldn't spend some quality time together._

_"Which one?" Louis urged._

_"I haven't booked it yet," Harry mumbled, looking down. That didn't make sense. Whenever Louis traveled, he always had his hotels booked months before._

_"What?" Louis murmured._

_"I've not got a flat. I crash on couches, and stay in hotels, Louis. I'm kinda homeless," Harry snapped. It wasn't really a snap though, it was too sad and tired to be a snap. Before Louis knew what he was saying, it had already come out._

_"Stay at mine."_

_"For the night?"  
_

_"For however long you need."_

_It doesn't need to be said that the spare room has not been touched._

"Lou, have we got any gin left?" Harry called from the couch. Louis was in the kitchen, sliding a take-bake pizza into the oven. He jumped at the sound of the loud call break all the silence, hitting his arm on the top of the oven.

"Bloody fucking hell that fucking hurts!" Lou cursed. Harry quickly left his spot to go and see what damage had been done.

"What happened?" he wondered.

"You scared the shit out of me, yelling when you could have gotten your lazy arse off the couch and checked the cupboard for the damn gin yourself!" Louis shouted, running cold water on his arm.

"Shh, don't yell love. I didn't mean to have you burn yourself. Here, look you're supposed to use warm water, not cold," Harry cooed, turning the tap to the warmer side.

"Shove off. You just want to get in my pants," Louis growled. The younger boy chuckled against his neck.

"I want you not to harm yourself more. Warm water is better. I read an article once."

"Harry Styles, here to save the day because of some stupid article," Louis grumbled. Harry kissed his head.

"I was a clumsy, lanky teenager, come here."

"You still are a clumsy, lanky teenager," Louis retorted. And with that, Harry scooped him up and carried him off to the bathroom to tend to the burn, and baby him for the rest of the night, regardless of being two years younger than the boy. And Louis'd be damned if he said he didn't enjoy it.

\--

For weeks on end the duo survived solely off pizza and gin, getting tipsy early on and having messy make-out sessions on the couch or giving sloppy half hearted blow jobs. Louis was content with the arrangement, and Harry was thoroughly enthused, loving the way Louis would wake him up with tea to try and subside the hangover they both had, even though they knew the events of their lives were like a record stuck on one track; always predictable. 

 

_Singing out Aretha all over the track like a feature,_

_and never wants to sleep,_ _I guess that I don't want to either._

_But me and him, we make money the same way._

_Four cities, two planes the same day._

_Those shows have never been what it's about._

 

If Harry woke up first, which was an uncommon occurrence, Louis would be soon awoken with the sweet sound of the younger boy singing Aretha Franklin songs. The first time it happened, Louis couldn't stop laughing, thinking that it was strange how an Indie artist like Harry would be walking around singing songs by the queen of soul. But he soon got used to how Harry would unknowingly wake him. Just as he got used to how the boy didn't want to sleep.

Harry didn't have insomnia, far from it actually. He slept great and slept late every time he slept. But the thing was, he just didn't want to sleep. Night owl wasn't even a proper term for it, he just truly didn't want to sleep. Eighteen years old and all he wanted to do was experience life, all of it. Harry thought that sleeping meant he was going to miss out on something spectacular. He rarely left the flat at night to go and find out, but they did sit up and talk until the sun had risen. Harry thought talking late at night created the rawest conversations, and Louis couldn't help but agree. Trying not to be completely gone for the boy was hard, but Louis just had to keep reminding himself what Harry had said.  _"I was never looking for a friend."_ Louis didn't know what they were then, flatmates with benefits? That sounded about right, not that he could really think about it too long without getting a headache, or a heartache as well.

But Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles are both up and coming musicians. In slightly different genres, but they were at the same level, doing the same job nonetheless. And musician's dare not get involved without intentions of creating music from it. Louis hadn't. He hadn't created anything from this. He hadn't written a new song in months, and it was becoming a struggle. He was treading water, and if he didn't do something soon, he'd drown in the mess of it all, Harry watching from the banks. Harry had written a few songs since living with Louis. He never shared them though. Louis didn't mind. He was sure to hear them soon enough. That's how a plan came about.

 

_But maybe we'll go together and just figure it out._

_I'd rather put on a film with you and sit on the couch,_

_but we should get on plane_

_or we'll be missing it now._

 

"Hazza, have you ever been on a tour?" Lou asked delicately.

"Not in America, but I've toured around the UK. Why?" Harry wondered.

"Tour with me. Be my opener," Louis offered. A strange look came across Harry's face, as if he wasn't entirely sure what Louis had just said.

"A tour? You want me to tour as your opener when you haven't heard any of my music? Are you sure about that Lou?"

"Maybe we'll go together and just figure it out," Louis breathed, shaking his head. Harry pulled him down, Lou nearly landing directly on the boy, but narrowly missing him, in attempts not to crush his nether regions.

"I'd rather put on a film with you and sit on the couch," Harry sighed, nuzzling into Louis neck. It gave him shivers down his spine he tried to ignore, and goose bumps he knew Harry'd noticed.

"Haz, I think this could be really good. We can get on a plane tomorrow and go. It will work so well," Louis debated, pushing Harry away.

"You had this all planned, hoping I'd say yes when I've got no idea what set list to play and no drum notes or bass. Yea, that'll do fuck-all," Harry grumbled.

"Do it acoustic H. I've heard you play. You're damn good. It'll be great. Put us on the map, yea?" Louis reasoned. He really needed Harry to say yes, or he'd have no opener. In retrospect, he really should have asked sooner. But had he asked sooner, Harry would have had more leeway to say no, and justify it with better reasoning than wanting to watch films on the couch all day. The younger boy looked rather defeated.

"Yea, okay."

 

_Wish I'd written it down,_

_the way that things played out._

_When he was kissing him._

_How?_

_I was confused about._

_He should figure it out while I'm sat here singing,_

_ah la mmh la la._

 

Things went well. Ace. Louis and Harry meshed together so well and they're music was just the right amount of different to keep the crowds intrigued and Harry was gaining quite the American following. Hell, they both were. The shows were gradually getting bigger, a few hundred people at each. The lads didn't even know that many people knew their names, let alone would pay good money to see them live. It was exhilarating. Harry was brilliant at what he does and the songs he's written are brilliant as well. Louis liked them more than he thought he would. He seemed to get along with the audience so well. They didn't scream while he was talking, they wanted to know what he was talking about, or singing. Singing. The amount of singing along made Louis stop midsong the first night, of course he apologized and finished the song before explaining what had stopped him. The end of that story was filled with an 'aweh' was the whole room. Everything was going right.

Until it wasn't.

While looking for Harry before a show, Louis stumbled upon a couple making out in a dark hall. He was rather embarrassed, not that they noticed. He was about to leave when the couple shifted a bit, and Louis was able to see Harry, on the receiving end of the kisses, enjoying every minute of it. Louis stumbled away from them, hitting his back into the wall, starling the two other boys. One of them Louis recognized to be a sound guy, although he didn't know his name.

"I-I didn't mean to-I was just-Harry we need to go-Er, you do. Go preform. It's nearly-Yea," Lou stuttered. Full, coherent sentences were now his enemy and Harry could see every thought and memory playing out on the boy's face. Every stolen kiss, every touch, every fuck, every little cuddle and every sweet nothing whispered were burned up in a second because Louis stumbled upon Harry and the sound guy. His Harry.  _No, he's not your idiot. Don't be dense._ There was only one thing to do about this. Write a song about it.

\--

After the show Louis sat in the hotel room with a piece of paper that had been completely blank for hours. He wished he could have written down all the details the moment it happened, but he couldn't recall anything now. None of the feelings, nothing. It was all a blur. So he wrote what he did know, while humming that stupid little tune of Harry's.  _Ah la mmh la la._

 

_Don't- with my love._

_That heart is so cold, all over my arm._

_I don't wanna know that, babe._

_Don't- with my love._

_I told him, he knows._

_Take aim and reload._

_I don't wanna know that, babe._

_Ah la mmh la la._

 

_\--_

 

_[knock knock knock] on my hotel door._

_I don't even know if he knows what for._

_He was crying on my shoulder, I already told ya_

_"Trust and respect is what we do this for."_

 

Three knocks. Not fast knocks, as if something was urgent, and not the slow knocks Louis was expecting. Ones filled with regret and apologies. But they were knocks all the same, and Louis was going to take his chance as it was handed to him. He wanted to believe in the universe one more time, but it had already failed him. Behind the door was Harry Styles. He didn't look smug, or happy, or sad. He just looked solemn. Almost emotionless. Louis let him in.

"I shagged him." Louis didn't have an immediate response to that. He just sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Bloody hell Harry. Bloody fucking hell," he mumbled, words becoming distorted from rubbing his hands over his face. He looked up at Harry, to see if the boy had any remorse at all. He was about to cry. The rim of his eyes watery, the whites becoming a veiny red. His lips were trembling. The poor boy looked as if he needed someone to hold him together, and Louis was the only person there to do so. He patted the spot next to him cuing Harry to stumble over and burry his face in Louis' neck. Tears began to soak his shirt.

"I'm only 18," he sobbed, as if it was a reason. Louis sighed and ran a hand through Harry's curls.

"Trust and respect is what we do this for."

It was going to be a long night.

 

_"I never intended to be next,_

_but you didn't have to take him to bed that's all._

_And I never saw him as a threat,_

_until you disappeared with him to have sex of course._

_It's not like we were both on tour,_

_we were staying on the same- hotel floor._

_I was never looking for a promise or commitment,_

_but it was never just fun and I though you were different._

_This is not the way you realize what you wanted._

_It's a bit too much, too late if I'm honest._

_And all this time god knows I'm singing,_

_ah la mmh la la."_

 

Once Harry had composed himself, several hours later, Louis decided it was time for a serious talk. Harry needed to know exactly how Louis felt, and not some watered down version either. The full truth.

"Are you going to yell at me now?" Harry whispered. The sheer innocence in his voice was enough to make Louis forgive and forget right then and there. But he was stronger than that. He wasn't going to forgive and forget. It wasn't a forgive and forget thing. It was a F _orgive? Get out_  thing, and Louis intended to let Harry know.

"I never intended to be next, but you didn't have to take him to bed that's all. And I never saw him as a threat, until you disappeared with him to have sex of course."

"He's not a threat Lou, really he's not. Just a one time thing, yea?" Harry interrupted. Louis put his hand up to stop him.

"It's not like we were both on tour, we were staying on the same fucking hotel floor. I was never looking for a promise or commitment, but it was never just fun and I thought you were different. This is not the way you realize what you wanted it's a bit too much, too late if I'm honest. And all this time god knows I'm singing 'Ah la mmh la la.'" Louis finished, his voice raising up towards the end. Harry looked taken aback. He had no reason to be, the fucker knew exactly what he did.

"The tune," he said. His voice sounded far off, even though he was right there.

"What about the stupid tune? You sing it all the damn time under your breath and I fucking picked up on it. Ah la mmh la la. It's barely a tune Harry. Barely," Louis snapped. Harry ran his hands through his curls.

"It's a tune I've had stuck in my mind for months and months on end. I just can't ever find any words to put to it," he sighed, as if that was the most exasperating thing happening in the moment. Louis scoffed.

"Get out Harry. I'm done."

The younger boy was clearly shocked, "The tour-"

"I'm not going to risk the tour. We'll finish it. Business only, don't come to me when you hit a dry spell. Then get out of my life," Louis growled, drawing the line for the tattered relationship. Harry had gotten up to leave, stopping before he was out of sight.

"Why are you doing this," Harry asked one more time, as he stood in the door way of Louis' hotel room.

 The older boy gave him one last look and said "Don't fuck with my love," before shutting the door in his face.

\--

Louis ended up creating a song out of the experience, a rather good one at that. He wrote the chorus that night, while the adrenaline was still flowing steadily though his veins. Just to spite Harry Styles, he used the line that was of no use for so long.  _Ah la mmh la la._

 

_Don't- with my love._

_That heart is so cold, all over my arm._

_I don't wanna know that, babe._

_Don't- with my love._

_I told him, he knows._

_Take aim and reload._

_I don't wanna know that, babe._

_Ah la mmh la la._

 

_Don't- with my love._

_That heart is so cold, all over my arm._

_I don't wanna know that, babe._

_Don't- with my love._

_I told him, he knows._

_Take aim and reload._

_I don't wanna know that, babe._

_Ah la mmh la la._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry about the end.


End file.
